


Birthday Sex

by VOlympianlove



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Sex, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2020-08-13 13:48:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20175283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VOlympianlove/pseuds/VOlympianlove
Summary: Yixing doesn't believe in birthday wishes. But there's something that he wished for two months ago when Yifan begged him to make one and it seems to be coming true because he finds himself violently sick two months after.





	Birthday Sex

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Stork Exo 2017

Yixing stared down at the gently flickering flames and back up at his lover.

"I have everything I could possibly want, Fanfan." He mumbled and Yifan pouted.

"Just one wish? Dig deep and wish?" He pleaded and Yixing chuckled, pulling Yifan close to him.

"Okay, okay. I'll try to think of one." He stared back at the candles and squeezed his eyes shut, puffing his cheeks out.

With a gentle huff, the candles went out and Yifan was clapping ecstatically, reaching for the knife to slice up the cake.

"So what did you wish for?" Luhan, his best friend whispered conspiratorially in his ear as Yixing savoured the slightly too sweet, blue icing.

He stuck his tongue out, stained by the icing and grinned.

"You'll never know."

_A little one to care for, it can't hurt to try._

-龙-

Fast forward two months later, the snow coloured dragon was tottering out of his den, violently sick.

His form was shifting rapidly between human and dragon as he knelt on the ground, puking his guts up.

"Xing?" Yifan's ginormous body appeared at the entrance of the cave, the obsidian dragon dipping his head to nose tenderly at his lover.

"Stomach... hurts. Dizzy." Yixing whimpered, shuddering as his body shifted into his dragon shape. His tail flicked weakly and he curled up feebly on the ground, gagging and heaving.

Yifan's amber eyes flashed with concern and he ambled out of the cave, lifting a talon to stroke along Yixing's side.

"Perhaps we should call Joonmyun." He entwined his tail with Yixing's snow coloured one and the younger nodded miserably, talons digging into the ground as he dry heaved again.

Joonmyun's lithe blue body appeared outside their cave shortly after Yifan sent his telepathic message. The water dragon snorted a quiet greeting and Yifan grunted back in reply, looking up from where he was crouched over Yixing's human form.

It had been hard work convincing Yixing to change back when all of his survival instincts told him to turn into a dragon to better protect himself but thank god he did. Yifan did not think they had a blanket large enough to cover a dragon even though Yixing was a fairly small dragon.

Joonmyun shifted forms quickly, striding over to the bed in which Yixing was curled up in, looking absolutely pitiful.

"Oh, poor thing." He murmured as Yifan moved reluctantly out of the way.

"I'm sfnot a sthing." Yixing grumbled, muffled in the blankets as Joonmyun picked up his wrist. His husband stroked his hair placatingly from the other side of the bed.

As Joonmyun pressed his fingers into the pale skin, Yifan spoke up, a sudden thought occurring to him.

"Could he be..." He started and Yixing glared up at him when his sentence trailed off.

"What?" The brunette grumbled, snuggling down deeper into the blankets.

"Pregnant. The last time, we didn't... use protection?" Yifan looked sheepishly and Joonmyun squawked, "You didn't what??"

After a lengthy lecture about the dangers of not using protection even though they were already married, the water dragon began to ask questions as he checked Yixing's pulse.

"Have you eaten anything strange lately?" Yifan smoothed a hand over his husband's hair as he plopped into the bed, pressing a soft kiss to his forehead.

"He's been going off certain foods. He usually eats the dry venison we have during this season but he hates it now. Puts it on my plate during dinner and he's had cravings for the wild tomatoes that grow south from here where the weather is warmer." Yixing grunted softly and tucked himself into Yifan's arms, laying his head upon his husband's chest.

"I've been really tired lately too." He piped up, inhaling deeply, trying to surround himself with as much of Yifan's scent as possible. "I can't fly for too long before I have to rest."

Joonmyun frowned as he pressed three fingers against the white dragon's wrist. He could feel his blood moving differently, the pulse flowing quickly from his fourth finger to his index.

"I think Yifan's right." He sighed, removing his hand. Yifan wrapped his abnormally large one around Yixing's hand and looked expectantly at his friend.

"Congratulations! You're going to have a baby!" The water dragon smiled and Yixing's eyes widened, turning his head to look up at Yifan. His husband stared back at him, frozen for a moment before erupting with cheers of delight, bouncing happily on the bed.

"I'm going to be a dad!" He yelled, ignoring Joonmyun's amused look. Yixing was grinning, sitting up to pull his husband into a hug.

-龙-

Being pregnant was so much harder than Yixing could have thought. He tired easily, becoming unable to fly for long distances with his lover which they loved to do in the morning.

Hunting became Yifan's responsibility as the sharp dives made him dizzy and he started to crave even odder foods, food that were not in season.

Moreover, his moods fluctuated up and down, often making him lash out at his poor husband whenever he was in a terrible mood.

Yifan bore all of that well, without complaint. On days when Yixing was feeing terrible, he would fly off to the nearest village to fetch him books or sometimes even a treat.

On good days, he would cuddle up to his husband in bed and speak quietly to the slowly growing belly.

Yixing was taking a lot longer to show than Joonmyun had but their friend assured them that it was because he had stronger abdomen muscles and the younger had seemed very pleased by that.

The snow coloured dragon had also taken to lying outside their den in the sunlight, sunning himself lazily whenever Yifan returned home. His husband would join him until the sun fell below the horizon and they made dinner together.

"Fanfan..." Yifan rolled over when he heard Yixing's voice purr in his ear. He forced his eyes open and blinked when he saw his husband straddling his legs.

The brunette was rubbing his crotch not so subtly against Yifan's groin with a naughty smirk on his face. Yifan's groggy mind snapped awake immediately.

"Babe?" He asked warily, propping himself up on his elbows.

"I want to ride you." Yixing whined, leaning forward to rest his hands on Yifan's chest.

"Is it safe?" Yifan asked gently, taking his lover's hands in his to sit up fully, careful not to dislodge Yixing from his position.

"I asked Joonmyun and he said it was fine as long as we used protection." Yixing rocked his hips forward and Yifan groaned, dropping his hands to grip at his lover's waist.

"You're insatiable." He mumbled, burying his face into the crook of Yixing's neck. The smaller dragon twisted, squirming when his neck was tickled by Yifan's rhythmic puffs of air.

"Are you going to fuck me?" Yixing murmured filthily into his lover's ear and Yifan's dick stirred.

"If you get the condom out of the drawers first." He whispered and Yixing flew off of him in an instant, digging through the drawer frantically before producing a foil packet that he threw onto the bed.

Yifan laughed at his eagerness and stripped himself of his pants and boxers, tossing them carelessly onto the floor.

Yixing was tugging off his shirt, grunting in displeasure when it caught and tangled in his arms. He got it off and Yifan pulled the lube out from underneath their pillow.

"Do you want to do it or shall I?" He asked and Yixing eyed his long fingers hungrily.

"You do it."

Moments later, he was on his back, moaning as Yifan stretched him open. His cock was hard and leaking against his stomach as he squirmed, Yifan prodding at his prostate occasionally.

"No more, I want you in me now!" Yixing demanded when Yifan tried to press a fourth finger against his hole. The younger was vehemently shaking his head, urging for Yifan to hurry.

The obsidian dragon laughed and retracted his hand, reaching for the condom packet that Yixing had thrown haphazardly onto the bed.

He rolled the condom over himself quickly, Yixing whining and moaning all the while and lined himself up, his husband's whines growing louder.

Because they had not had sex in a while, Yifan went more slowly, much to Yixing's displeasure.

"Babe." Yifan gasped when Yixing tried to impale himself upon his cock. He gripped his husband's waist tightly.

"Don't, I don't want to hurt you." He tried to reason as Yixing started to squirm.

"Yixing." Yifan snapped sharply when his lover did not cease his motions. He wrapped his hands around Yixing's wrists and pinned them above his head harshly.

Yixing moaned, his message loud and clear. Yifan's eyes widened when he understood.

"Alright. You want to play." He pressed Yixing's wrists harder into the pillow above him, still careful not to bruise him. Yixing's back arched into him as he began to thrust shallowly into him, teasing him.

"Fan, ah!" Yixing gasped when he felt the head of Yifan's cock catch on his rim.

Yifan raised an eyebrow.

"Didn't you want this babe?" He smirked when Yixing wailed out in surprise, driving his cock as deeply as he could into his husband's body.

Yixing was twisting and writhing, leaking precum all over the sheets. Yifan leant down, connecting their lips.

It was not long before Yixing was clenching around his cock, crying out in ecstasy as he orgasmed.

"Satisfied?" Yifan smiled down at his lover, laughing when Yixing made grabby hands at his cock. He ended up getting one of the best blowjobs he had ever gotten in his life when Yixing's pretty pink lips stretched over his dick.

-龙-

"He should be prepared to lay the egg in a couple more days. So he will most likely remain in dragon form until the baby hatches and is able to shift." Yifan nodded furiously, mentally taking notes as Joonmyun talked.

Yixing was curled up in the nesting den further into the cave where Yifan had made him a roaring fire keep him warm as the days were getting chillier.

"Just give him plenty of nesting materials and leave him be unless he calls for you. We can get very defensive over our eggs because of hunters so try not to approach him in human form unless you absolutely have to."

Yifan kept that advice in mind when he went to deliver Yixing's dinner in the form of a raw stag that he had caught.

The snow coloured dragon looked gorgeous nestled in the pile of gold and silver coins strewn with jewels. The firelight reflected off his snowy scales and cast lovely shadows all over the nest. 

Yixing seemed very pleased to see him as he approached with his head bowed, obsidian neck drooping towards the ground. He was glad for that as the last time he had brought food, Yixing had tried to attack him.

"I'm sorry babe." The younger twined his long neck gently around Yifan's after he had set the carcass down on an empty spot. Yifan reciprocated the action, nuzzling into Yixing happily.

"I'm all uncomfortable and tight," Yixing grumbled softly as he took a bite out of the stag, shifting over his nest of gold. Yifan wondered how much more gold would he have to get to satisfy his lover's nesting instincts as Yixing nudged listlessly at the coins.

"Shall I get you more jewels then, my love?" He asked gently and Yixing cocked his head, considering.

"I guess." He mumbled, attacking the stag with more fervour. Yifan smiled to himself as he left Yixing to his own devices, transforming back into human form the moment he had left the cave to pay Luhan a visit.

It was three days later that Yixing shut him out, snarling viciously when he had tried to get into the chamber with a box full of gold coins that he had dug up from a tropical island far in the west.

"Out!" The snow coloured dragon screeched, tail swiping a pile of gold coins off his nest. Yifan got the hint and left the box just inside the chamber, fleeing to their little underground pool. He reheated Yixing's fire from there and then it was just waiting.

Yixing was terribly uncomfortable. He upended the box of treasure over his nest, using his wings and snout to push them into the correct position, occasionally letting out a roar when the tightness in his behind did not let up.

The gold beneath him warmed slightly and he moaned, letting his head fall into a pile of coins as he felt the egg pressing against his insides.

Yifan did not know how long it had taken for Yixing to lay the precious egg. All he could remember was hearing his beloved's discomfort show through his frequent roars and grunts and the desperate feeling of wanting to be with him through the pain.

But at long last, he heard Yixing's groans turn into a soft sigh and immediately, he shifted into his dragon form, clambering up to the nest to get a look at his husband.

Yixing glared at him, huffing protectively when he stepped over the threshold, wanting to get a look at the egg.

"It's me." Yifan tried not to laugh when his husband's body did not relax, beautiful eyes staring at him with deep suspicion.

Yixing shifted slightly and Yifan's breath caught when the firelight reflected off the oval-shaped egg nestled in the nest beneath the snow coloured dragon.

It was a glorious sapphire colour, with a gradient starting with obsidian and ending with flecks of snow white at its tip.

"It's beautiful." He praised and Yixing perked up, eyes glittering with pride.

"I'll go and heat your nest even more." Yifan smiled and Yixing cooed, neck stretching out to rub against him in thanks.

-龙-

"Yifan!" Yixing's high, shrill cry sent Yifan hurtling to the nesting den, fearful that something might have happened to their precious egg.

He found his husband pacing around the golden nest, looking positively ecstatic. The temperature of the den was sweltering, as hotter than a blacksmith's furnace.

Before he could speak, he heard a gentle tap against the egg. Swinging his head around, he stared at the sapphire blue egg. There was a very faint hairline crack running across the body of the egg and as he watched, it grew bigger as the egg rocked suddenly.

"It's hatching!" Yixing was breathless with excitement beside him, dark eyes gleaming in delight. Yifan folded a wing over his lover and together, they watched as the little dragon inside cracked through the shell of the egg, tumbling out of the shell with the momentum of his last peck.

"Oh, it's a boy!" Yifan breathed and Yixing moved forward as the baby began to cry for his parents. He picked the baby up in his mouth gently and took him over to a bed of hot coals, laying him gently inside.

"He's beautiful." His husband said in awe, staring down at their child with wide eyes.

"Shixun. We'll call him Shixun." Yixing insisted and Yifan agreed in an instant.

"Yes, we'll call him that."

-龙-

"Shixun! Come off of there before you fall!" Yixing gasped, tail whipping in distress as he watched his son scramble all over Yifan's back. Yifan chuckled softly, staying as still as he could.

The little sapphire coloured dragon snapped playfully at his father and flared his little wings, wiggling them about happily.

"Shixun!" Yixing cried out when his son missed and nearly tumbled off Yifan's back and onto the ground. Yifan shifted and twisted his neck back, gently catching little Shi Xun in his mouth.

The baby dragon squirmed and wailed loudly as he was placed onto Yixing's neck, tiny claws scrabbling to hang on. Yixing nosed at him gently, love filling his heart. Yifan slinked off and returned with a piece of meat the he shredded quickly with his claws into tiny pieces that Shixun could swallow.

Their son stopped crying immediately when he smelt the meat, clambering down from Yixing's neck to sniff curiously as the little bits of food. Yixing smiled when Yifan dragged a larger carcass over to him and urged him to eat.

"Thank you, babe." He murmured as Yifan draped a wing over him, pulling him close.

"So your birthday wish came true." His husband said softly and Yixing nodded fervently. Yifan chuckled.

"Let's hope mine does too." 


End file.
